<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Spirit by defuse00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769420">School Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00'>defuse00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone at Sayori's school that grants wishes. It seems like an opportunity for her second chance at life. Although, in the myth, the genie in the lamp is a prisoner. Is Monika doing alright over there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Have you ever heard the story of the ninth student council member?" Natsuki asks, transparently trying to avoid studying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There aren't nine student council members," Sayori says, not looking up from her homework. "Even I know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not officially. But are you sure about that? Would you recognize all of them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori considers. "I guess not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She grants wishes. At least, I think that's the rule."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this a true story?" Sayori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is!" Natsuki insists. "You can ask Yuri if you don't believe me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, why are you telling me this story?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone deserves a wish, especially if they're going through bad times. Just- think about it, okay?"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Natsuki said something about a ninth student council member and wishes?" Sayori asks, during a quiet moment with Yuri while she works at the front desk of the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- Yes, I'm familiar with the topic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know if I need a wish, but I guess if there's an opportunity, I should take it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She can't do everything," Yuri tells her. "And I've heard that if you use her gift for sinister purposes she'll find a way to corrupt your wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope I don't have to worry about that," Sayori says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you ask for? If you don't mind me asking." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some relief from my anxiety," Yuri confesses. "She taught me a different way to think and view the world, and I've been better for it since." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That I couldn't help you before, I guess," Sayori admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Having such a consistent friend helped me more than you could know. You did the best you could," Yuri assures her.  Sayori isn't so sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Yuri." </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sayori watches the student council exit their meeting, trying not to doubt Natsuki and Yuri. They're not prone to jokes or collective flights of fancy, but Sayori finds it difficult to take them at their word. It all seems too easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checks off each student council member for her mental list. She's getting worried she missed her chance somehow when a girl with a white ribbon steps into view and she knows she's found her target. There's an undeniable lack of reality to her, and she looks like the ideal popular girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, miss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Sayori!" The girl smiles wide. "Excuse me, Amy, this student needs my help. This way." She leads Sayori away from the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know my name?" Sayori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I try to remember all the students here. Especially the ones that might need my help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need help," Sayori insists "I just thought I shouldn't miss this opportunity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes a lot of nerves to approach a student council member," she continues with no inflection. "Especially one known for taking petty revenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd warn me if I was making a bad wish, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I try to be fair. But I take offense to my advice being used for ill ends as well. Let's go to the library, okay?" Her smile widens. "I have a feeling we're in for a long talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori follows the girl to the library, noting every unusual aspect of her. She doesn't make any sound when she moves, and there's no movement from her breathing. Her hair and uniform are literally perfect, with nothing out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you real?" Sayori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. You just look too perfect to be real."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a student council member," the girl states. "My appearance should serve as an example to other students."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori nods. "Right, but no one expects your uniform to be completely unwrinkled."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That perfection isn't possible is no reason not to strive for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a school motto or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl doesn't respond. Sayori hums a little tune and tries to figure out if the girl is transparent the rest of the way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've completely forgotten to introduce myself," the girl says as she sits down. "I'm Monika."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The ninth student council member."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The idea of a student council member, the one who helped you out that one time. A combination of your expectations and collective will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori groans. "Too many big words."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's enough to say that I'm here to help you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what do you do?" Sayori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I talk to you, and on occasion select others. I know what needs to be said to help you," Monika explains. "But of course, I need to know what you need help with."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you can only help with one thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm very busy with student council and helping various students," Monika deflects. "You probably won't see me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have to leave? It would be nice to see you around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monika blinks in surprise. "I'm glad you think so. But I can't favor any students. What do you want help with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- uh, do I have to say it out loud?" Sayori whines. "You know already, don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your verbal agreement is important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The system that allows me to do this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori looks confused. "Is there someone telling you to do this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The universe conspires to allow me to help people, with the understanding that I punish actions unbecoming of the school."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds like a lot of rules to help people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can help people better from this position," Monika says, but Sayori can hear something missing from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to be here? Do you want to punish people?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think what I want is relevant here. Can we talk about your issue?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to leave you here!" Sayori insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that your wish?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to be here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Monika states. "I want to be a real student, free to help and punish as I will, free to exist on my own terms."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then yes," Sayori declares. "My wish is to free you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I'm not real. I'm a shadow, an illusion generated by raw power shining through the crystal of your expectations."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care about that," Sayori tells her. "You're real enough to care and be happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You'd be using your wish for me instead of you, and you have *problems*. If no one does anything, you're going to have a bad day in a few months and use that rope you bought."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure. I'll manage without supernatural help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Monika questions. "I wouldn't be able to help others as much. Can you put that on your conscience?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forced kindness is no kindness at all. Be free, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Monika smiles brightly and takes on a more solid appearance. "I'll be resigning from the student council tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were the things you said true, or did you have to say them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Both," Monika admits. "I can't lie, but I was required to discourage you from freeing me three times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I'm doomed then?" Sayori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monika shakes her head. "Not necessarily. I can choose to help you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. You did save me. You should believe it yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Sayori looks away. "I just have trouble believing that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will try to return your kindness and save you from your depression in return."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still a little magical," Monika admits. "I don't have an instant cure, but if I stay close to you, I think you'll improve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Sayori says, wrapping an arm around Monika. "I want to stay very close to you too. So I don't think there will be a problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monika leans in and kisses Sayori, then pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oops sorry should have asked just because I understand your brain like a machine doesn't mean I should ignore consent do you want-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayori laughs. "Are you sure you want to try this? We just met, and you are, in your own words, not human. Isn't it safer for us to stay friends?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I'll ever find someone kinder or lovelier than you. And, well, I don't think I'm too different. I'm supposed to act human. Maybe my internal experience is different, but it's probably enough like yours where I can love as much as you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're probably even better than a person at a relationship. You deserve better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't," Monika insists. "You've been too good for me to give up on you. Besides, who's going to teach me how life works outside of school besides you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Are you missing important details?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lots, I have to assume," Monika tells her. "I don't know how to drive and my grasp on money is kind of incomplete. Think of me as your foreign friend that you need to introduce to the local culture."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that sounds fun! I'll take you to the mall this weekend, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monika smiles. "It's a date then." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>